Maleficent
Maleficent is one of the main antagonist character from the 1959 film, Sleeping Beauty and the 2015 disney channel original movie, Descendants. Sleeping Beauty A Curse on Aurora At the christening of the newly born Princess Aurora, the Three Good Fairies come to bestow three gifts on the child: Flora’s gift is Beauty, and Fauna’s is Song. Before Merryweather has a chance to give the child a gift, Maleficent enters with Diablo, her Raven, perched on her staff. Angry at not receiving an invitation, she curses the child, decreeing that, before the sun sets on Aurora’s 16th birthday, the child shall die, by pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. She then leaves, cackling. Merryweather, unable to undo the entire curse herself, is able nevertheless to alter it such that Aurora will not die, but merely enter a deep sleep, to be broken with love’s first kiss. The Curse Exists As Aurora's 16th birthday draws near, Maleficent punishes her Goons, who have stupidly been searching for a baby for 16 years. She then sends Diablo, her Raven, to find the princess. Diablo discovers that Aurora, as 'Briar Rose,' is living with the Three Good Fairies (who are posing as mortals) in a cottage in the woods. When the princess and the fairies return to the castle late that afternoon, Maleficent finds Aurora alone and, as a willo-the-wisp like apparition, lures her to a spinning wheel. She pricks her finger and falls to the floor. The fairies arrive in time for Maleficent to scoff at them; she then disappears. She and the Goons go to the cottage, where they wait for Prince Phillip, who had arranged to meet Aurora (whom he only knew to be 'Briar Rose,' a peasant girl). When he arrives, they capture him and take him to the Forbidden Mountain. Defeated Flora, Fauna and Merryweather rescue Phillip and give him the Shield of Virtue and Sword of Truth; this is noticed by Diablo, who fetches the Goons. The prince and fairies are still able to escape, and Merryweather turns Diablo to stone. However, Maleficent emerges, sees Phillip escaping and attempts to strike him down with lightning. As he continues, she summons thorns to surround Stefan’s castle. When she sees that Phillip, with help from the Good Fairies, is able to hack through the thorns, she appears before him, and transforms into an enormous dragon. The two battle, but Phillip eventually kills her when Flora, Fauna and Merryweather enchant his sword. Prince Phillip is fighting a dragon during a final battle. She falls from a great height, and Phillip looks down to see that she has become her cape; the Sword of Truth, still embedded in the cape, turns black. Phillip then awakens Aurora with a kiss. All Good Things ends, All Evil things too! Descendants Years later from the events, possibly after the film; Maleficent (2014), Maleficent gave birth to a baby girl named Mal in The Ise of The Lost. Sixteen years later in Descendants in The Isle of The Lost. Maleficent's daughter now sixteen years old along with her three best friends, Evie: Daughter of The Evil Queen, Jay: Son of Jafar and Carlos De Vil: Son of Cruella De Vil. Defeated once again Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonist Characters Category:Sleeping Beauty Characters Category:Villains Category:Descendants Characters